


The Light When It's Burning Low - ALTERNATE

by in48frames



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/pseuds/in48frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light When It's Burning Low - ALTERNATE

"… And it doesn't make sense to leave you out in the cold when, when that's the last thing I want to do to you."

Kensi feels almost giddy; she reaches forward, picking up his beer and holding it up to the light. "How much did you have to drink?!"

Deeks smiles, her feeling is contagious.

"I mean, speaking English… Deeks, speaking English! And such a good speech…" She says it teasingly, but the fondness in her voice speaks louder than all.

He laughs and turns to her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her almost onto his lap. "It _was_ a good speech," he says. "It deserves a little gravity and respect."

Kensi grins up at him. "I… to be honest, I'm too happy to be serious right now."

Deeks breathes slowly, looking down at her in his arms, and he says, "I'll take that."

They're too close, too intimate, they can't resist the kiss, and Kensi rises up, bracing her knees on the couch and settling in his lap. The giddiness and laughs and smiles fall away, their eyes closing as they give into the kiss that has been such a long time coming.

It feels like a step forward, but Deeks—of course, Deeks says against her lips, "I should go."

She has no doubt now, just a daze and a moderately positive outlook. "Right."

"Slow… slow and steady. Um. I mean, we can try."

She grins again. "We can try."

He leaves with a kiss to her forehead and she leans back against the door, thinking, _Slow and steady? Bullshit._

But she can't stop grinning.


End file.
